Skaiabound act 1: Initiation
by nicholas.andersoncreasy
Summary: After Strong Bad activates a mysterious program on his computer, it causes the end of the world. now in order to bring it back, characters from Homestar Runner, Red vs. Blue, and other series you like must go through the events of Homestuck. can they resurrect the earth, or will they die because they're idiots? this is act 1 of a 12 act adventure.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

Int. unknown location

a man sets up a computer file in an underground lab. he takes a disc and inserts it into his computer.

Unknown man

okay, all of the peices are in place, let us begin.

a loading screen than appears was what looks like a disc loads assets, graphics, characters, plot twists, and more on to the computer. the screen goes blank and the words "Skaiabound" appear on the screen. the screen than says Act 1: Initiation.

cross fade to:

Ext. a realm of infinite blackness

for a moment there is nothing, then The Narrator walks onto the stage.

THe narrator

somewhere, beyond the infinite blackness of human comprehension, is the ability to comprehend the uncomprehendable. but perhaps i'm rambling right now. i am The Chronicler. i chronicle things that have been, things that are happening, and things that have yet to be. today, we are going to take a journey together. a journey into darkness, into madness, because i am going to tell you a story. a story of thrimpth, romance, terror, betrayal, plot twists, heroics, and much much more. let us begin our tale on a day like any other day, in a house in Free Country, USA.

Chapter 1: the beginning

INT. house of strong-day

Strong Bad is sleeping on the couch in the basement. he has a box of cereal on his right boxing glove.

strong bad

(muttering in his sleep)

Chrono...Chrono Trigger

Strong Bad wakes up.

STRONG BAD

(surprised)

wha? i'm awake, i'm awake.

Strong Bad than heads upstairs to the Compé, singing while he does it.

STRONG BAD

(Half-Singing)

I wake up every morning feeling awesome, even though i slept on the remote again last night. ow! time to tear up another day, the Strong Bad Freeken' way! Like an imploding star, like a burning car, my style shines so bright!

He passes and hi-fives Strong Mad.

STRONG BAD

(Singing)

Please, stop trying, to handle my style. 'cause you can't, no you can't, handle my style. Seriously, quit trying to handle my style. Unless you're a lady...

He throws the box of cereal at Strong Sad.

STrong sad

Oh!

STRONG BAD

(singing)

than you are cordially invited to have a giant slice of my styyyyyle!

Strong Bad sits down at the computer table at turns the Compé on.

Compé

Compé startup noise.

Strong Bad than clicks on the email icon and starts to check his email.

STRONG BAD

(singing)

Email checka, come on lets checka, come on.

Dear strong bad

two things.

STRONG BAD

ohh, it's one of those emails.

one, i bought the video game and was wondering, would you be interested in going on a grand adventure of some kind?

STRONG BAD

wow,i didn't know people still said grand.

two, do you think you could buy a car that works?

from your pal, N.A.C, Canada

STRONG BAD

wait, you actually bought and enjoyed that worthless piece of garbage? i guess those Telltales were right, there are weirdos who enjoy those types of games. either way i still get 50 bucks per perchaise. Cha-Ching! On to bwisness, A grand adventure you say Nac? first off, i'm not really the adventuring type. sure it's cool if you do it in video games and films and even cartoons, but in real life for real people, it actually sounds athletically challenging and dangerous. other than those toga-yoga classes i take every now and again, i'm not really what you would call "physically fit" maybe i should get one of those fitness boards or kenect thingys. i also have a strong desire to keep myself alive and not injured. so no Nac, i don't think there will be any grand adventures for me. a car that can work does sound kind of phiesible. i know i would look cool driving around in it. yea, lets go do that right now!

cut to:

Ext. Bub's CONCESSION stand-day

Bubs is standing in his concession stand where he normally is listening to the radio.

radio

we interrupt this broadcast with some breaking news. a deranged serial killer clown has escaped for a mental institution. citizens are advised to stay indoors with some means of defence as well as to not approach him and hide if you see him as this clown is armed and known for killing people in the most violent ways possible.

Bubs

wow, that actually sounds life threatening, maybe i should close up shop for today. Nah, i'm sure i'll be fine.

Strong Bad walks up to the concession stand.

BUBS

Hey! Strong Bad! I assume your here for a working car, correct?

STRONG BAD

Hey! How did you know about that?

BUBS

I'm your internet service provider, remember? i read all of you emails.

STRONG BAD

okay, i guess a long as you know what i need for my shenanigans, that's fine. can i have my car please.

BUBS

Legally i have to ask if you have a license or even know how to drive a vehicle.

STRONG BAD

Why, is that important?

BUBS

no, not really. come on, lets go round back and i'll show you what i have.

Strong Bad and Bubs go round back. there is a delourian behind the concession stand.

STRONG BAD

wow! is that a delourian?

BUBS

yep, it's the same one from Back To The Future as well.

STRONG BAD

wow that is so cool,

STRONG BAD

(realizes something)

how much is this going to cost me.

BUBS

do you still have the tragic clown dog costume?

cross fade to:

EXT. BUB'S CONCESSION STAND-DAY flashback

Strong Bad is shown standing outside of Bub's Concession Stand wearing the Tragic Clown Dog outfit.

STRONG BAD

it's a great day at Bub's Concession Stand, sign up now for giving us money.

cross fade to:

EXT. BUB'S CONCESSION STAND-DAY

STRONG BAD

ohh. while it's worth it i guess.

BUBS

here are the keys.

Bubs hands Strong Bad a pair of keys. he takes them.

STRONG BAD

sold! i don't see how this could possibly go wrong.

cut to:

INT. HOUSE OF STRONG-DAY

The Cheat is packing for what looks like a convention with Strong Mad when Strong Bad drives the delorian through the kitchen wall. Strong Mad has a life-sized stuffed Harlequin next to him.

The Cheat

(suprised and questioning The Cheat noises.)

STRONG BAD

Yea, maybe it is important to know how to drive a car.

STROng mad

DALLORIEANNN!

STRONG BAD

yes, yes it is.

THE CHEAT

(questioning The Cheat Noises.)

STRONG BAD

No. I'll be fine while your gone. Nothing bad will happen, I can take care of myself.

THE CHEAT

(questioning The Cheat noises.)

STRONG BAD

what? i don't need you to...

suddinly Strong Bad starts panicing.

STRONG BAD

(panicing)

OWW! OWW! OWW!

THE CHEAT

(resigned)

(questioning the cheat noises?)

STRONG BAD

My eyes are burning and i don't know why!

THE CHEAT

(Angered the cheat noises!)

Strong Bad Blinks.

STRONG BAD

(relieved)

wow, i feel better. phew, that was a close one.

THE CHEAT

(Angered The Cheat Noises)

STRONG BAD

No! I'll be fine! enjoy your Sweet Cupping Cakes convention.

STRONG MAD

BUUBS ISS THE WHEEELCHAAIR!

THE CHEAT

(consenting)

(saying goodbye the cheat noises.)

STRONG BAD

yea, see you tomorrow.

Strong Bad walks away and trips on the harlequin.

STRONG BAD

Also, can you tell Strong Mad so stop ordering stuffed harlequins off of the internet. seriously, it's getting kind of creepy.

STRONG MAD

CLOOOWN!

Strong Mad and The Cheat leave. Strong Bad goes upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2: let the games begin

Chapter 2: let the games begin

**two hours later**

The chronicler

i know what your thinking, this man is the least likely protagonist for are little story. well, you're wrong. Strong Bad is the perfect protagonist, it's just not in a way that is very clear yet.

Two hours later. Strong Bad is playing Peasents Quest on the Compé. Rather Dashing is about to be attack by a Kerrick.

STRONG BAD

(typing)

make friends with the kerrick.

the kerrick says he has enough friends already. And he doesn't like your short, short pants

STRONG BAD

What! Um...

STRONG BAD

(typing)

buy kerrick a cold one.

the kerrick is a teetotaler and is offended by your offer. he pounds your head into the ground. you dead.

STRONG BAD

(whining)

AWW MANN! stupid game.

Strong Bad exits out of the game. the game says you quitter.

STRONG BAD

aww man, what should i do now.

he looks in his inbox which says he has one new message.

COMPÉ

you've got mail.

STRONG BAD

i have one new message. aw well. it's not like i have anything else to do.

Strong Bad starts reading the email.

STRONG BAD

OOOOO! an email from Vidilectrix!

ahoy good graficatears

are you tired of playing semi-realistic pixalated games

STRONG BAD

i guess?

than be happy enough to shit your pants because you have been selected out of thousands of good graphicateers to BETA test our upcoming brand-new state of the art game: SBURB.

STRONG BAD

(suprised)

Wow cool! I guess?

SBURB is the most realistic, emersive simulaton-type video game you will ever see in your short, pathetic life. with so many options to chose from. you'll be in for the time of your life. and as for the gameplay. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SHOULDN'T BE SENDING THIS EMAIL. A NUTLESS MONKEY CAN DO YOUR JOB, A NUTLESS MONKEY. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND GET BACK TO MAKING GOOD GRAPHICS.

STRONG BAD

(confused)

Why would they type that whole exchange?

sorry about that. now where was I? o yes, I remember. As for the gameplay of SBURB. Well, it's a secret. but i garrenty you will enjoy every bit of it. included is a surver player disc, and a client player disc so that you can play with your friends. now get out there and go to you mailbox for when the game gets here in five seconds.

Strong Bad looks out the window and sees The Poopsmith delivering the game to his mailbox.

STRONG BAD

while it's not like i have anything better to do.

cut to:

**Ext. strong bads mailbox-day**

After the Poopsmith delivers the game, Strong Bad goes out to get it. he runs over the mailbox with his car and crashes into a billboard.

STRONG BAD

wow, i really need to learn how to drive this thing better.

Strong Bad goes to the destroyed remains of the mailbox and finds the game intact.

STRONG BAD

(relieved)

it's lucky the game is still intact. Back to the house!

Strong Bad gets back into the car and drives back to his house like a madman.

cut to:

**INT. HOUSE OF STRONG-DAY**

Strong Sad appears to be making a fort of some kind in the living room as a form of defence. Strong Bad drives through the front door and runs him over.

STRONG SAD

(surprised and in shock)

Did you just drive through the front door?

STRONG BAD

come on man! driving is hard!

STRONG SAD

you just destroyed our defenses! i'm gonna have to set everything back up.

STRONG BAD

what defences? do you mean the fort that just got run-over and destroyed?

STRONG SAD

yes, i mean the fort that just got run-over and destroyed.

STRONG BAD

what do you need a fort for? are you trying to protect yourself from me? i think i could break through that quite easily.

STRONG SAD

didn't you watch the news! theres an insane serial killer clown on the loose. i don't want to get gutted like a fish!

STRONG BAD

again, i think someone can break through that very easily.

STRONG SAD

(angured)

GRRRRRRRR!

STRONG BAD

don't spase out on me! if it makes you feel any better, i'll try to back up the car.

Strong Bad gets back in the car and attempts to back it up. he fails and the car gets stuck in the doorway. he try's to move it to no anvil.

STRONG BAD

(tired)

whew...yea...i don't think that cars budging. well, at least i was able to sorta fix the hole in the doorway.

STRONG SAD

i think a clown would be able to get over the car and climb into the window Strong Bad.

STRONG BAD

Yea, well, shut up! anyway, i have a game to go play.

STRONG SAD

what game?

STRONG BAD

why are you asking?

STRONG SAD

I'm just curious.

STRONG BAD

if you must know, it is a simulation game Videletrix just sent me called SBURB.

STRONG SAD

SBURB? i've followed all of your video game stuff since the last time your computer exploded, but i've never heard of Videletrix making a game called SBURB.

STRONG BAD

(pissed off)

i don't care! i'm going to play this game on the Compé because i have nothing better to do.

Strong Bad goes upstairs into the computer room and inserts the surver player disc into the Compé.

the game says: please wait a few minutes for the game to load.

STRONG BAD

okay, i can wait a few minutes.

Strong Bad hears his cellphone ringing and awnsers it.

STRONG BAD

hold on, let me just take this. Hello.

ash williams

(on phone)

hey Strong Bad, it's Ash

STRONG BAD

ohhh, the guy who kills zombies

ASH WILLIaMS

(on phone)

deadites

STRONG BAD

(confused)

theres a difference?

ASH WILLIAMS

(on phone)

yes, but that's not important right now. i was wondering if you were coming for poker tonight.

STRONG BAD

no, i don't think i'll be coming for a while. i just got the BETA a new computer game call SBURB and i'm going to play it.

ASH WILLIAMS

(on phone)

SBURB? can't say i've heard of it.

STRONG BAD

of course you wouldn't. now, goodbye zombieman

ASH WILLIAMS

(on phone)

DEADITES!

STRONG BAD

WHATEVER!

Strong Bad hangs up.

cut to:

**Int. the inventory-day**

Ash just put the phone down. sitting at a poker table are Sam, Tycho, and Leonard Church. sitting at the varius tables in The Inventory are Tucker, The Commodore, Max, Dante, Brock, and Claptrap.

ASH WILLIAMS

(annoyed)

wise ass.

Sam

so, is old wreastling mask and boxing gloves coming for poker tonight?

ASH WILLIAMS

fraid not. hey Tycho, you know about video game stuff, right?

Tycho

as much as one should know, yes.

ASH WILLIAMS

do you know of a game called SBURB?

TYCHO

SBURB, the name sounds fermillier, i'll have to look it up from where i heard it from. just give me a few minutes.

Tycho leaves and goes to the backroom

Claptrap

so, when is this poker tournament starting anyway?

cut to:

**INT. HOUSE OF STRONG-DAY**

Strong Bad is sitting at his computer desk balencing a pencial on his head when the game finnishes loading. he turns around and the pencel falls off his head

STRONG BAD

(ecxited)

finnaly!

the game does an awsome loading animation while the most butifal music you have ever heard plays in the background.

STRONG BAD

this is the most beautiful music i have ever heard. i'm making this my new ringtone.

the game finishes loading and starts.


End file.
